hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zazme Yakuza
Welcome Zazme Yakuza }! OnePieceNation (talk) 17:57, November 15, 2014 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 17:57, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Something Interesting, but where did you get that information? It seems unlikely, because Milluki considered hacking into the Hunters site (though he eventually concluded it was too dangerous), which means he likely does not have a license. And please, click on the signature button when you leave a message, otherwise it is pretty hard for me to reply. Martialmaniac (talk) 09:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Character Portals Sorry I personally don't know off hand, but if you're looking to edit them in someway or wish to suggest an edit since I believe they're locked, ask a mod or Darkchylde to help you with it. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) No sadly, sorry. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:14, March 12, 2015 (UTC) With what wiki's exactly? RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:27, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry again, but I have no knowledge or interest of such a franchise, and personally I only edit wiki's of interest. RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how to do any coding in wikias just edits, try asking someone else RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:30, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh, thanks^^ Animesuki (talk) 12:27, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Oooh, no thanks^^ Animesuki (talk) 12:31, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hi. I appreciate your thought but I really prefer the plain, normal signature... Please remove the one you created. Thank you. Animesuki (talk) 13:46, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I know that it was long to type but I never asked you to do it so... Thanks anyways. Animesuki (talk) 15:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, it does not matter to me that you have more edits... I don't know what brought this up... Animesuki (talk) 10:22, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I am not your bro, yet. Ok,is Darkchylde a boy? I am not going to mess with the css ask darkchylde about it. Also we don't use the message wall here since we use talk pages. Which most here find much easier to use then them ugly looking message walls. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:52, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Leorio's age Nein, nein; you misunderstand. In Episode 4 (2011), Leorio states, "I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" In reality, teenage years range from 12-19. Leorio is 19, therefore still a teenager. Additionally, the Official Databook enlists his age as 19. 11:23,6/22/2015 Im really sorry but you too misunderstand in his battle with leroute gon said if he can ask leroute if he is 18 above and leorio answered this "Idiot,I can't tell that because they will know that I am not 18 above!" Which gives leroute clueless on leorio,She thought that leorio was 18 above she said "She wasn't 18 above?" And on the first phase this explains the running on the stairs when they were asking about their age in animax which he implies that it was actually the same "age" as gon kurapika and killua which gave them a shock What 2011 version are you watching anyway? Is it English dubbed? You know how dubs often make mistakes on translations. And don't forget... Official Databook sayshe is 19 so... 13:22,6/22/2015 Well it is not dub it is subbed and one of thing on animax was the tweeter interview on HxH which basically says that the databook wasn't completely review and may contain some errors and mistakes so yeah,you could hold a poll for that :Okay, let's review: :*Episode 4 (Tunnel scene) - Leorio states he is still a teenager, and as I've mentioned before, 19 is still considered a teenager. Also, in this scene, Killua calls Leorio an "old timer", much to the surprise of Killua, Gon, and Kurapika, implying that Leorio is physically older than them. :*Episode 11 (Leroute vs Leorio) - In the subbed version, Gon suggests that Leorio ask Leroute whether he is still in his teens or not. In her part, Leroute is astonished to learn that Leorio is still a teenager, because she thinks he is an old man. :*Episode 53 (Leorio drinking with Zepile) - When Killua reminds Leorio is he Leorio is still a teenager, Leorio replies that in his country, one could drink when he is sixteen, indicating that Leorio is older than sixteen. :Besides, just look at Leorio's physical appearance. He is taller and with broader shoulders compared to both Gon and Killua. Even Kurapika, who starts at 17, is not as mature in appearance as Leorio is. If Leorio is 12, Togashi would make him as childish as Gon and Killua; but no, Leorio has his priorities straight. He wants to become a doctor, and in real world you have to be somewhere around 21 years old to apply for a medical license. Guess what? By the time of the 13th Hunter Election arc, Leorio is already 21. 10:30,6/23/2015 Hunter 20 Questions It's your turn to choose a character. If you don't reply, I'll let you go in my place the next time, just so we don't block the game. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll catch up later continue the game Zazme Yakuza • Contact Me • • HXH Wiki • 13:55,21-Jul-2015